Beware the Lion's Teeth
by Morbid Desires
Summary: A little different version of Green Eyed Gomez... also containing Morticia's Romance (the movie version)
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own that Addams Family or anything coinciding with the Addams Family... unfortunately***

Gomez stood behind the long curtains listening to Morticia and Lionel's conversation. "Morticia, you're the only one for me. I know I shall want you for my very own." He heard Lionel's voice, _No! It couldn't be! This confirmed all of his fears!_ "I knew it!" yelled Gomez, jumping out from behind the curtain.

"Knew what, Darling?" his beautiful Morticia asked, looking puzzled.

"You know what I knew!" Gomez baked as he stalked off to go think, or find Fester or meander in the cemetery, anything but stay in that room with that… thing! And not a pleasant one at that, one that was trying to win over his darling Querida!

"Do you know what he's talking about, Lionel?" Morticia turned and asked her old friend. He had matured since she had last seen him, become handsome maybe even, but still with all that he couldn't hold a candle to her troubled Gomez.

"I haven't the slightest idea… unless, you don't suppose… he could be… jealous?" Lionel proposed, and did Morticia catch a slightly sly glint in his eye? No, there couldn't be; Lionel was just an old friend and Gomez should know he's the only man who has ever held her heart so tightly; his hands might as well be a noose wrapped around her neck when it came to her love.

"No, not Gomez, there's not a jealous bone in his body," said Morticia.

* * *

*Gomez's POV*

"Do you really think she could be smitten with this Lionel character?" Gomez asked Fester as he paced the play room, fretting.

"Who's Lionel?" Fester asked, he was reading his newspaper on the nail bed near the far wall.

"He's the man Morticia asked to stay here because he'll be in town, why can't he stay in a motel? He's an old friend of hers from school but I think she thinks of him as more of a friend," Gomez's troubled thoughts trailed off as his eyes grew distant.

"Wonderful, wonderful, it says we're going to have good rain and cloudy skies all week," was all Fester had to say.

"Fester!" Gomez burst out, exasperated, "I'm pouring my heart out to you and you just sit there, idly reading your newspaper!"

"Hm?" asked Fester, now confused, he had thought the information would cheer Gomez up, until he looked up at the date on the paper and noticed it was last year's. But when he looked up into the play room Gomez was nowhere to be seen. Fester shrugged and went back to reading his expired newspaper.

* * *

*Morticia's POV*

Lionel had long since retired to his room, he said he had business to attend to before dinner, Mama and Thing were preparing a fine evening meal and they would need two more hands soon, but not yet, so Morticia took some zebra burger to the conservatory to feed Cleopatra. The African strangler that she had raised from a tiny weed when she herself was just a girl knew that something was bothering her and was exceptionally mindful of her manners today; she didn't even gulp. After all the zebra was gone Morticia set the bowl down and carefully sat next to her longtime companion. "Oh, Cleopatra, I don't know what to think. Gomez was acting so odd this morning while Lionel and I were talking, I haven't seen him since. I missed out noon time tea and tango terrible. I'm worried about him, Darling; he hasn't said a word to me since he stalked off." Morticia hadn't meant to pour her thought out to Cleopatra, but once she had started she couldn't stop. She had been stroking one of Cleopatra's vines while she was talking and now the large plant wrapped herself around Morticia in a tight, loving embrace.

"Thank you, Darling, and I'm sorry for bothering you so with my troubles." Morticia heard the moose clock chime, it was an hour to dinner, "Oh, dear, Mama and Thing will need me to help them with supper!" she exclaimed, as she retrieved Cleopatra's feeding bowl and went off into the kitchen.

* * *

*Gomez's POV*

Gomez went to his study to pace, since Fester was no use; he didn't even try to look for his lovely wife, she was probably off flirting with that Lionel fellow he despised so much. Of course, she'd be taken with him! He's younger, charming, an old friend… and a real looker though Gomez hated admitting to it; when the bell rang for the evening meal Gomez didn't move or even blind. His soul couldn't bear to watch Lionel steal Morticia's heart away from him. And what made him angrier and yet more desperate at the same time was the knowledge that even if Morticia no longer loved him he knew he would love her forever. Death couldn't conquer his love for that magnificent creature he called Cara Mia, Querida and Tish. Oh, Tish! His beautiful Morticia, it was love at first sight!

* * *

He had fallen for her the moment he had laid eyes on her that first night at his Cousin Balthazar's funeral. She was ghostly pale and her lips were the color of fresh blood. She looked the image of death in that flowing black dress and he had loved every bit of it. She intrigued him and he would have done anything for her. Then she caught his eye and a cruel smile curved her lips, it said to him, "I'm so far out of your league that if my league were to explode you wouldn't hear the sound for another three days." A challenge. And he accepted the moment his lips curved up in that cocky, stupid grin he had. He hated it, or at least until her grin got bigger and her right eyebrow rose even if it was ever so slightly. A girl who looked almost exactly like her and yet not like her at all, he later learned the girl her sister, Ophelia, elbowed Morticia in the ribs. She turned to Ophelia and the girl said something, the beautiful one stuck her tongue out and focused on the eulogy.

Gomez, slightly deflated turned his attention back to the woman talking up on the makeshift stage, he couldn't even remember her name, and he only knew she was related… an aunt or something. He started listening to her words again though because he really had nothing better to do. "And our beloved Gomez is still a person of interest in the murder investigation!" his-aunt-that-he-couldn't-remember said. He stood up and took a bow. Morticia was drawn towards that strange man and his mustache, and now he was even more interesting that he was a suspect. She had to know who this man was. Gomez had to meet the enchanting woman who was looking at him like a hungry werewolf.

***Please review, this is my first post and I will take anything that will help later posts. I hope you enjoyed the story and I'll get the rest of it up as soon as I can***


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own the Addams Family or anything to do with the Addams Family***

*Morticia's POV*

Dinner had started and Gomez still hadn't arrived. Morticia was beside herself, Gomez never skipped two meals in a day! And especially not two meals in a row! Her mind began to wander as she picked at her food, she wasn't really hungry without Gomez to make jokes and lighten her mood. He had been that way from the very beginning, making her feel happy and wanted and… loved. She had fallen for him the moment she laid eyes on him and his silly mustache…

* * *

After the ceremony everybody watched as the corpse was brought up the isle and placed in the grave… well, everybody except Morticia and Gomez whose eyes were fixed on each other. They seemed to be having a very heated discussion simply through their looks. Morticia was used to boys drooling over her but she never really liked any of them back, this one was different. And Gomez was the same way, women fawned over him every day and he would flirt back, so as not to be rude, but he never really cared.

After the casket was placed in the grave the old ground keepers began to fill it in with the freshly unearthed dirt they had taken out of the hole. Morticia went over to look at the headstone and admire the grave when she felt a slightly familiar presence come up behind her. "He was a handsome fellow, was he not?" asked the mustached boy.

"He certainly looked like he would have been more attractive dead than alive and it's a little hard to date someone who sleeps all the time," replied Morticia. She liked this odd boy and his ridiculous mustache, but that didn't mean she couldn't play hard to get, she liked games. Especially cruel games.

"I suppose that's very true, but if you really wanted to, a smart looking young woman like you, I'm sure you could figure out a way to bring him back from the dead if you really wanted to start seeing him," Mustache had a rather good and ready comeback. This surprised Morticia, most men had to think about what to say to her sassy remarks and by the time they came up with a decent comeback she was bored and walked off. She was impressed.

"What's the point of going for somebody dead when, if I'm as smart and cunning as you say, I can have any man I desire, here and now with the click of my figures? It would certainly be simpler and take up less energy and time," She was slowly switching from bitchy to flirty and she wasn't even trying. Who was this strange fellow that was able to control her emotions so easily?

"Well, you never know, maybe the live ones like to play hard to get? Or they bore you by offering to walk too soon or don't play hard enough to get," He was catching on to her game. She really liked this boy… a lot.

"Is that an offer? Or a challenge? Do you not think I can have any man I desire in this cemetery, live or dead?" Morticia teased him, this was fun.

"Well you never know, even the smart and pretty can fall at the simplest hint of fighting spirit," He replied with that stupid grin he was wearing before. She didn't know why but that look amused her and a hint of a smile played at her blood red lips.

"Then I accept your challenge and I have chosen my designated target, walk with me," it wasn't a request and most men would have killed for the offer or fallen over themselves trying to keep up with her. She didn't wait for him to come along she just started walking, not really caring if he followed her or not but seriously hoping that he would. She didn't just want to chase this one and have this one chase her; she wanted to catch this one. And she had a feeling he was already close under her bat net.

"What if I don't want to follow strange, morbid girls into dark cemeteries?" he called after her.

"Then don't. Nobody's holding a gun to your head but if you'd like to continue our conversation I suggest you follow me because I'm not stopping," she called over her should, picking her pace up slightly. She didn't want to make it easy on him and at the same time she didn't want to make it look like she was desperate for him to follow her. She needn't have worried; soon she heard his footsteps behind her, slightly rushed, like he was jogging or something. Maybe this was going to get boring, if he was that desperate to catch up to her, maybe he'll end up to be just like the other losers she's dated.

"There's nothing to do back at the house except dance and there's really nobody there I want to dance with, they're all either my family or… weird," he said as he caught up to her. What a strange little man, well, little was an understatement; he was almost a head taller than her.

"You could have danced with my sister, Ophelia; she's the one in all white with daisies in her hair. She's just dying for somebody to fall in love with," Morticia replied, feigning boredom as she examined a headstone more thoroughly.

_Aunt Singe_

_Born: ?_

_Burned as a witch in 1703; _

_Danced naked in the town square…_

_They didn't like that…_

"She was one of the odd ones, a little… freakish, don't you think?" asked that charming little mustache, _'Stupid mustache,'_ was the only thought Morticia could muster that could begin to explain how she felt towards this peculiar fellow.

"I don't get along with her, but many seem to. I think they may need a little tweaking in their brains or something. She's so… bubbly," Morticia struggled for that last word, which described her odd older sister perfectly. Why always daisies? They're a horrible looking thing, and then there's the fact that she can't even grow poison sumac and she refused to grow thorns. She won't grow hemlock either because it damages those precious ugly daisies of hers.

"I don't think I'd like her then. Happy is a good thing… bubbly is a little over-the-top for me," the man said back to her. She wasn't certain at what point she had started thinking of him as a man instead of a boy, but obviously it had happened. She still didn't know his name and they had traveled far enough into the cemetery they could no longer hear the music cascading out of the old mansion. It was a nice mansion, homey in its gloomy-ness. Morticia liked it, she liked it a lot.

"Yes, yes, it does seem to be that way..." her sentence trailed off as she heard her name.

* * *

Lionel had just asked her a question and she hadn't been paying any attention to the evening meal. "I'm terribly sorry, Lionel, but it seems I'm rather distracted this evening. What was it you needed?"

"Oh, it wasn't anything I needed necessarily, I was just complementing the meal and wondering if it was okay with you and Mr. Addams for me to stay another night. My associate won't be able to make it to pick me up this evening and I had such a nice stay last night that I thought, maybe…" Lionel's sentence trailed off suggestively.

"Of course! You're perfectly welcome to stay another night, as long as you need it our home is your home! I'm so terribly sorry Gomez couldn't join us for dinner, he's not feeling well. I think he accidently had a little poison in his brandy this morning, and poison just doesn't agree with his stomach." Morticia said, if not a little distantly. She was worried about her husband, she hadn't seen him since that morning when he had stormed off after Lionel had told her that poem. He'd been mad at her before but nothing to this extent, granted yes it was a big house and if you never wanted to see anybody it wasn't a very hard thing to do, not here.

"Wonderful, then I think I'll retire, I have some calls to make before it gets too late and some other paper work I should finish up before I go back home," said Lionel, excusing himself from the table.

"Let me walk you there, it's easy to get lost in this house and I'm headed in that direction anyway," Morticia offered, excusing herself as well and pushing back from the table.

"That would be great, I have been meaning to speak with you anyway," said Lionel. Morticia walked over to him and took his arm, but she didn't hang off it like she did Gomez's and it didn't feel as strong and comforting as her husband's.

"Oh? What about?" she asked as they headed out into the living room and up the great staircase.

"About, stocks; it seems your husband doesn't like me very much and it's easier to talk to you. I have a friend who deals in Transylvania oil, maybe I could hook you up, Morticia," said Lionel with that strange glint in his eye again.

"Well, you know I'd love to but stocks are my husband's suit, I have nothing to do with them. Wouldn't really know anything about the business; I'll talk to Gomez though and you two can discuss it over breakfast tomorrow morning," replied Morticia, hardly even phased. She was so distraught with worry it was starting to make her head spin and her fingers colder than they already were. She really wished it would stop, normally she would enjoy the sensation but this one seemed different. Instead of being inflicted by Gomez it was about Gomez, and she didn't like that at all.

"It seems we've come to the end of our journey together," Lionel's voice disrupted her thoughts again. Normally she wasn't this out of it, even when she worried she was still capable of functioning perfectly well physically, why was this so different? Because it was about Gomez, that's why, and without Gomez she was a lost Black Widow, wandering around, looking for something she couldn't seem to recall.

"So it seems… it also seems that you could have made it by yourself; I wasn't much help, I'm afraid," Morticia replied as she jolted back into reality.

"It's alright, I enjoyed walking with you at any rate," Lionel said as he swung her around so she was standing in front of him, his hands rested on her elbows. She hadn't been touched in such a fashion since she married Gomez by any man accept Gomez and she wasn't sure she enjoyed the sensation.

"Yes, well, I have things to attend to so if you don't mind, I'll be going now," Morticia twirled out of his hold on her elbows but he lowered his hands so that they rested around her waist, she looked down, puzzled because as many times as Gomez had performed the same action it was completely foreign to her. When she looked back up she was met with his lips on hers and that was way too far. He kissed her and she didn't enjoy it at all, besides, he wasn't near as good a kisser as her darling husband. Her hands found his shoulders and she pushed him away.

"You know, you can still stay here for the night and speak with Gomez over breakfast but after that I think you should leave. We might have over extended your stay just a little too long," said Morticia before turning and walking quickly back down the stairs, out the back door and into the cemetery.

***End of chapter 2. Hope you liked it, Once again reviews are welcome, I like being able to improve on my work***


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own the Addams Family***

Gomez's POV

Gomez couldn't stand it any longer, he was just about to go down into the dining room and join everyone for dinner, sit beside his beautiful wife, try to win her back… He had been lost in thought about that first night he had seen her at the cemetery during his cousin's funeral, she had been flirting with him like crazy and he had responded accordingly.

* * *

"So, I never managed to learn your name, though if you were paying to my aunt-somebody-or-other she would have said mine during the eulogy," Gomez asked that beauty walking next to him, she was so mysterious and he loved every bit of it.

"Morticia Frump, my mother went to high school with your mother," said those rose red lips that he now knew belonged to Morticia Frump, a name he would never forget as long as he lived, "And, no, I wasn't really paying any attention to the eulogy; no offense, but your aunt-somebody-or-other is a very boring speech giver. But I did notice that you were a person of interest."

"Yes, I was very proud of that, I never liked that particular cousin anyway. Gomez, Gomez Addams," Gomez introduced himself with a graceful bow.

"What a lovely name, Gomez… I've not heard the likes of it before," said Morticia with a sidelong glance in his general direction. She stopped to examine another grave but Gomez wasn't paying any attention, well, not to the grave at any rate; he couldn't help but notice the way her body curved ever so gracefully. He was completely under her spell and he couldn't decide if he loved it or loathed it.

"Morticia is a very beautiful name… fitting don't you think?" asked Gomez.

"What?" puzzled Morticia, a slight furrow creasing her otherwise flawless forehead.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Gomez said with a smile.

"How becoming, your way with words… Sit. Here," it wasn't a hint, it was a command. He didn't have to follow if he didn't want to. But he did. He had no idea why but he would follow this magnificent creature to the ends of the earth if she asked him to. If she didn't ask him to, it still sounded like a good time. He sat. Right where she had told him to.

"You think so? Most people just find it annoying, they tell me to shut up and then they walk away," Gomez said with his silly little grin.

"Ah, c'est la vie," Morticia sighed, ever so nonchalantly. She had no idea what those three simple words did to him. It was like his insides were on fire! And he loved every bit of it.

"You spoke French!" exclaimed Gomez, realizing that was why he was suddenly so unable to control his emotions,

"Oui, what about it?" said Morticia, with a rather confused expression on her exquisite features.

"Do it again," Gomez had fight hard not to pant, his heart was going a million miles a minutes and his blood was boiling so hot it would make magma feel like an ice box.

"Hm… Viola," Morticia threw the words out like they were nothing, not knowing the effect they were having upon his insides. He couldn't help himself any longer, he grabbed a hold of her arm and started kissing it from fingers to shoulder.

"Say something else, magnifique, c'est terrible, Bonjour, au revoir, anything!" Gomez groaned.

"Hey, now, Gomez! Control yourself! Thank heavens there's nobody else out here. Just imagine how this could look!" Not that Morticia really cared but it managed to get him off of her arm. He sat there panting for a while, trying to get his blood to stop boiling and his heart to slow to a manageable pace.

"I'm sorry, Morticia, I don't know what came over me. Normally I have more control over my actions than that," Gomez's face was down cast, he looked like her pet vulture, Henri the time she had told him he couldn't play with Hubert.

"Well, long as I don't speak in French we won't have that problem now will we?" said Morticia as she patted him on the back with that lovely smile turning her lips up at the edges.

"No, I suppose not…" said Gomez, the rest of his conversation trailed off as he heard voices in the hallway he was approaching.

* * *

Realizing it was Morticia and Lionel he ducked back around the corner and watched from his hiding place. Gomez couldn't hear what they were saying but he could see that she was on his arm and looking rather comfortable, he didn't notice the distance she deliberately put between herself and Lionel and he didn't notice the way she had a distant, tortured look upon that gorgeous face of hers.

They stopped at the door that was Lionel's and he caught her, putting his hands on her arms holding her steady. Gomez still didn't see the way Morticia put as much distance between her and Lionel as was possible or the way she turned away from at the first possible moment, he did however catch his hands on her waist and the kiss… He had seen enough, Gomez ran off into his study again and closed the door tightly behind him. He didn't stick around for the shove that Morticia gave or the cocky grin that was on Lionel's face as she ran away from him to her favorite place to be on the entire grounds.

Gomez saw the upside down lamp that sat on his desk, out of rage he threw it across the room and then went over to the noose hanging within arm's reach beside his desk and yanked causing the gong-like bell to ring for Lurch. The humongous butler appeared within seconds, seemingly from out of nowhere, like usual, "You rang?" he asked in that deep, monotone he used so well.

"Yes, Lurch, I want you to bring me some brandy and eye of newt, I'm a little hungry," when the butler didn't immediately go to do what he had ordered he added, "That will be all, Lurch." The eight foot tall fellow moaned in that way that he does. Oh, Lurch, he has such a way with words. After Lurch left his study, closing the door behind him, Gomez went over to his desk chair and just sat. Trying to make sense of what he'd just seen.

***Please review!***


	4. Chapter 4

***I do not own the Addams Family***

*Morticia's POV*

Morticia wandered for a short time throughout the cemetery but it only made her think of her darling Gomez and how she hadn't seen him all day. Oh how she worried so! Her mind wandered back to the night they had met as she came across one of the graves…

* * *

_Great Aunt Lavinia_

_Beheaded by her own children_

_Death: ?_

_Born: ?_

There was the bench she had sat on so many years ago, in that spot, right there. And Gomez had sat next to her… right here. Their legs and shoulders had brushed together, his were so warm. They had talked for hours and hours, the music had stopped sometime and the lights in the house had gone off. Morticia was vaguely worried that her mother and sister would be angry for making them stay and then realized that they probably wouldn't even notice that she was gone until tomorrow morning when the maid brought it up that she wasn't down for breakfast or in her room. The thought amused her somewhat and a smile caressed her soft lips, "mon Dieu," came out in a whisper as she rolled her eyes.

Before Morticia knew what was happening Gomez had grabbed her arm and was kissing it again, "Speak some more French, c'est la vie, bonjour, non, un, deux, anything!" he exclaimed between kisses. And then added later, "I just can't seem to stop myself!" at about the time he reached her neck.

"I can but I don't want to," the words had left her lips before she even knew they were coming, and they surprised her. Yes, she didn't want him to stop but she normally had much more control over the things that left her mouth than that and before she could take the words back he was at her lips. They crashed together like two grizzlies deep in battle and when her tongue unexpectedly slipped into his mouth it surprised her. His came back and then they were together and she melted into him and vice versa, she didn't know where Morticia ended and Gomez began. When they finally broke apart they were both gasping for air and the silliest of grins was on both of their faces…

Morticia heard a crashing sound come from the house, she didn't know when but she had gotten up and began walking back towards the mansion at some point during her thoughts. She looked up and saw a flickering light come from Gomez's study. Finally! She knew where he was! She could go talk to him and figure out just what had been taking her job away from her by torturing him so.

***End chapter 4, I hope it only takes me another chapter to finish my story but we'll see... reviews are welcome, as always!***


	5. Chapter 5

***I do not own the Addams Family***

*Gomez's POV*

As he was sitting there, fuming about Morticia and Lionel, his mind strayed once again back to that first night in the cemetery. He had just poured his lonely, tortured soul out to her in his kiss and he wasn't sure exactly where he was, what was up and what was down had no effect on him, he may as well have been floating away in space while their lips were locked together. He had never shared such a passionate kiss with anyone, especially not someone he had just met. But that was wrong because he didn't feel as though he had just met Morticia, he felt as though he had known her his entire life and now he couldn't bear the thought of her not being in his. Before he could stop his obviously runaway tongue he said, "Morticia, marry me!" and then his hands flew to cover his mouth before any more absurd ideas flowed out of those loose lips.

Morticia didn't look at him like he was crazy though. She didn't laugh, she didn't run away screaming or call him a lunatic, instead she smiled. And this smile was so different from the smile she had given him earlier, that one was cruel and filled with contempt; no, this one was sweet and loving and when Gomez looked into her eyes he got lost in their deep blue depths that were so full of caring.

"Oui, of course, mon amour," She said with a smile as he began to peck up her arm yet again, "Tu es mon Bubala." Oh, that name, it had never had such an effect on him before… then again, neither did French until this dazzling, radiant Beauty had let them flow from her red lips with eyes that shade of icy blue and hair that dark as a raven's and her skin, oh, her skin! Her skin was the color of ivory freshly cleaned and polished, so beautiful. And she was all his and his only. For eternity.

* * *

When he had thought 'for eternity' so many years ago he never could have foreseen that eternity would have an end. But apparently it did and it was looming above him like the bright sun, scorching, scalding hot and ugly. He hated it with as much passion as he loved Morticia!

There was a gentle knock on the door, who could it be at this hour of the night? "Come in," said Gomez, pulling out some papers and a quill to make it look like he had been doing something other than wallowing in grief. The door creaked open slowly and even before he looked up he could tell it was Morticia by the soft wisp of her dress as it crawled across the floor and the barely discernible click of her shoes. He looked up as she sat down and he took off his glasses. He drank in her beauty, possibly for the last time. She took a shaky breath and then began.

"Gomez, Darling, where have you been all day? Have you been up here?" Morticia asked him hesitantly. As if she didn't know. That wasn't fair and he knew it, her hesitation made him want to go to her and comfort her, assure her that nothing was wrong. But something was, he was losing her to another and he couldn't forgive that.

"Yes, I've been… reminiscing," Gomez replied carefully to see just how she would take it. She looked puzzled, so either it wasn't how he thought it was or she thought she was more cunning and deceptive than she really was. "I've been thinking about some of the most current events in our lives and I've come to the conclusion that… well, maybe it would be best if we went our separate ways."

"What are you trying to say, Gomez?" Morticia interrupted him.

"I've heard of other marriages where love grew cold and someone else entered into the picture. Husband and wife have reached their parting of the ways, perhaps…"

"No…" Morticia's voice seemed to fail her though because the simple word only came out in a small, terrified whisper.

Gomez took a steadying breath, he wanted so badly to comfort the woman whom he had protected for a very major portion of his life. But he couldn't, not now, not when he was so close to figuring out if he was right in his suspicions.

"Perhaps, we've come to the parting of the ways, you and I," Gomez began again.

"Gomez, no… don't…" But he pushed on through anyway.

"I have no regrets, I've had a long and happy marriage with you," at this point a strangled cry ripped itself from Morticia's throat. It almost broke Gomez's resolve which was pretty strong he must say, he had been watching her eyes well up with tears and continued on through them overflowing onto her cheeks and dripping down her chin onto her lap where they darkened the already pitch black fabric.

"And if you've found someone else who makes you happy then I'm not going to stop you from being happy," at this she looked up, clearly confused.

"What are you talking about, Gomez? I could never be happier than I am when I'm with you. You are my happiness, without you I'm confused and lost; my day was so void and white I thought I might as well have gone into one of those awful parks with the fast rides all out in the sun. I so terribly missed our noon time tea and tango I almost cried. The only reason I didn't was because I held onto the thought that you would be at dinner and we could tango afterwards, but you weren't and I was so lost and confused and, oh, Gomez! What would ever make you think that I had fallen in love with someone else?" Morticia burst out and though she didn't say very much or use any harsh words she cut Gomez deeply. He hadn't meant to hurt her so! He thought she was happy! Ack, what a mess he's made of the whole situation!

"I thought you were in love with Lionel! I thought that you would be happier with him and… Cara Mia, I'm so sorry! I've made such a mess of this… can you ever forgive me?" Gomez sagged in his chair with the relief he felt that his beauteous Morticia would not be leaving him tonight or any other night.

"Of course, Mon Bubala! How could I not?" Morticia gave him that mischevious smile she had given him that first night over his dead cousin's grave, and that name! Oh, that name! He flew across the desk then and began kissing her arm up and down, following shortly with a trail of kisses going up her neck which she tilted so he would have easier access to her jaw and then, finally, her lips. Those red, red lips he had tasted so often before so all the so much sweeter after the realization of what he had almost done to their beautiful marriage. Indeed it had turned out to be a good day after all.


	6. Chapter 6

***I do not own the Addams Family***

*Morticia's POV*

Morticia quietly knocked on Gomez's study door, hoping he wasn't in a foul mood, if he didn't think it was her it was highly possible he would yell at her and if he did she just might burst into tears with the day she's had. "Come in," she heard in a voice that she would recognize anywhere. It was the voice she heard before she fell asleep at night and the voice she listened to caressing in her dreams, the voice she woke up to on those delightfully gloomy mornings.

"Gomez, Darling, where have you been all day? Have you been up here?" she asked, stunned. Normally Gomez couldn't spend so long in his study, he preferred the play room or their bedroom or the living room or the conservatory… any room really, except his study. Mostly because his study was the one place him and Morticia could be together there wasn't enough room for their… hobbies.

"Yes, I've been… reminiscing," he replied, somewhat hesitantly. Reminiscing about… what? "I've been thinking about some of the most current events in our lives and I've come to the conclusion that… well, maybe it would be best if we went our separate ways." Oh, God, no. No, he couldn't be saying what she thought he was trying to say. Morticia could feel her heart starting to break and it wasn't a pretty feeling.

"What are you trying to say, Gomez?" Morticia asked, hoping desperately that she was wrong that he wasn't suggesting… no! She wouldn't even think of the word!

"I've heard of other marriages where love grew cold and someone else entered into the picture. Husband and wife have reached their parting of the ways, perhaps…"

"No…" the simple word was all she could get out because as she sat there her heart broke into a million little pieces and what made it worse was the only person in her entire life that she had ever known to be able to put those pieces back together was the reason they were breaking in the first place. She was short of breath and fighting hard not to hyperventilate, a life without Gomez? It was unspeakable! But here the only man she had ever loved was… speaking of it. Gomez took a slightly shaky breath and this gave Morticia hope, and then she thought about it and her hope died. There had to be another woman! There's no other reason he would be acting like this!

"Perhaps, we have come to the parting of the ways, you and I," Gomez began again.

"Gomez, no… don't…" Morticia couldn't believe her ears. How had she been so blind?! She could have at least steeled herself for this moment, her eyes started to well up with the salty tears she hadn't shed in so long she wasn't even sure she remembered how to cry. But apparently the action was natural because the tears started to flow over as Gomez continued with what he was saying.

"I have no regrets, I've had a long and happy marriage with you," The cry she'd been holding in her throat all day managed to escape right then and there as the tears dripped from her cheeks to her chin and her chin to her lap. She didn't bother to wipe then away. The cry was really more of a strangled dying animal sound that on a different occasion would have made her heart beat faster and her blood run hot but now it just reflected the millions pieces of her heart. Broken. Injured. Bruised. Unfixable, beyond repair… the list could go on and on.

"And if you've found someone else who makes you happy then I'm not going to stop you from being happy," Now Morticia was confused. She had thought he'd been talking about himself finding another woman whom he loved more than her. And now he was talking about her finding another man! But even through her confusion another ray of hope began to go through her body, perhaps… just maybe….

"What are you talking about, Gomez? I could never be happier than I am when I'm with you. You are my happiness, without you I'm confused and lost; my day was so void and white I thought I might as well have gone into one of those awful parks with the fast rides all out in the sun. I so terribly missed our noon time tea and tango I almost cried. The only reason I didn't was because I held onto the thought that you would be at dinner and we could tango afterwards, but you weren't and I was so lost and confused and, oh, Gomez! What would ever make you think that I had fallen in love with someone else?" Gomez slumped down in his chair with relieve, Morticia new that look on his face all too well, he got it every time she assured him that his train wreck had been perfect or they had a backup record for the one the kids had just broke, or when she forgave him after a big fight… maybe that's all they will mark this up to be, a big fight.

"I thought you were in love with Lionel! I thought that you looked far happier with him than you did with me and all I really want for you is for you to be happy even if it's not with me… Cara Mia, I've made such a mess of things… can you ever forgive me?" Gomez was practically begging her though he didn't need to, there was nothing for her to forgive! It was all just one big misunderstanding and she was so grateful for it… but just to make sure he was back to himself…

"Oui, of course, Mon Bubala! How could I not?" She asked but she got the reaction she had been hoping for when he launched himself across the desk and started attacking her arm with sweet kisses, when he reached her neck she tilted it and then he was at her jaw and then her lips and they clashed for the first time that day. She couldn't believe it had been this morning the last time they kissed and yet it felt like such a new sensation… maybe because she felt like she had almost lost him; she didn't care.

"Come to bed with me, Mon Amour…" She let the sentence trail off suggestively as she broke the kiss and gracefully slid out of his grasp to glide down the hall to their room, but not without looking back at the suave man standing next to the desk still, looking absolutely delicious…

* * *

Lionel had left that morning directly after breakfast without so much as a word about those stocks he had been talking to Morticia about, not that she really noticed, she was too busy staring into Gomez's brown eyes. His mustache was permanently upturning in that silly grin he had that had made her fall for him that very first time. It was after dinner now and the children were in bed as were Mamma and Uncle Fester and even Thing and Lurch, it was just the two of them, Morticia was knitting as usual and Gomez was writing rather vigorously on a piece of paper. All of a sudden he got up and read what he had been writing at so ferouciously.

_When the blazing sun has turned to mud,_

_And the moon lies dead in a pool of blood,_

_And the tom tom beat of eternity starts,_

_Who will I love in my heart of hearts?_

_Morticia_

"Gomez, that's beautiful," Morticia said turning to look at her Gomez, "and it's such an amazing night for poetry…"

"Morticia, let's go to the cave," Gomez suggested with his lopsided smile.

"Gomez, that's for special occasions…" Morticia reminded, pretending to be stern, but she was already putting her knitting away and letting Gomez lead her towards the cemetery that would take them to the cave.

"This is a special occasion…" Gomez let his sentence trail off as he laid a peck upon her fingers.

"Oh? And what might the occasion be?" asked Morticia, smiling because the movement of his lips along her arm tickled slightly.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it is most certainly very special," Gomez replied, just as they reached the entrance to the cave.

***I hope you enjoyed it. I have fun writing it, please leave reviews, I like being able to improve upon my work!***


End file.
